


Everyone needs a break

by RavenWholeheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Baby, Break Time, Daddy Phil, Little! Tony, M/M, Multi, daddy fury, hurt/comfortable, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWholeheart/pseuds/RavenWholeheart
Summary: Little tony! Tony’s a little but doesn’t want the team to know about it. They have not been the most welcoming at the beginning. But his daddies know he needs little tony time





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning of the whole avenger team it was a rocky start. From Natasha recommendation of Iron man yes, no to Tony himself. What a blow that was   
But yet Tony did everything Shield told him that he had to. 

He invited them to the tower he created himself, giving them room to roam, as well as anything they asked for. But yet it was obvious they were a part of shield and he was just tony. 

Sure they managed to defeat the mind controlled Loki, but all that got him was being thrown out a window and a worm hole. They acted like a team when need be but it was obvious no one wanted anything to do with the others. Which is exactly why Tony kept his little secret, of being a little and who exactly his “daddies” were. 

Which is how you find Tony in his safe space, his lab. Talking along with Jarvis. 

Tony knew he had no reason to look towards the ceiling when talking, he created him he knew. But he was feeling maybe a bit small and wanted to see Jarvis. 

Tony looked up at Jarvis and spoke softly “ tony misses you.”

Jarvis knowing was aware in what the men did, so he was not alarmed with Tony’s voice patterns.   
“ it’s alright young sir, I’ll always be here for you no matter what.”

Tony made a face when Jarvis called him sir, he didn’t like it when a name made him think of adult him. Or even his real father. What an asshole. Tony was glad mind reading wasn’t invited yet, he’d be in so much trouble with daddies. 

Jarvis knowing to alert, Phil and Fury when Tony began to slip. Did so quietly while keeping his presence on Tony. 

Tony looked up once more to address Jarvis, “Tony no likes the new people here. Mean to tony.”

Jarvis if he could sigh, he definitely would have. He had seen how the team mates conversed. It was strained to say the least. No one had invited Tony to team gatherings for dinner. Even when Jarvis saw them happening. Nor for movie nights every Friday. It broke and mad Jarvis angry at the same time. Emotions for him grew each day. Which for Tony’s team mates was not a good thing. 

Instead of relaying that all back to Tones, he said instead “ have you eaten today Tones?”

That seemed to have startled Tony enough. To stop thinking, and look up at Jarvis instead.   
“ umm tones maybe forgots.?”

Jarvis was about to gently reprove Tony as he was already small enough as it is, but a new voice spoke first. 

“ what have we told you about lab time Tony hmm?” Phil spoke as he briefly walked towards him along side Fury. 

Both with a smile smiled graced on there face. 

Tony turned towards the voice, blushing slightly read. Little tony always showed a bit of emotion. “Note to come downs if small but wasn’t at the starts! Promise!”

Fury smiled walking towards his little boy. Tony decided when he become the reluctant owner, of having every one moving into his home. He wouldn’t add that to the fact that, they could walk in on him small if he wasn’t down in the lab. 

But he knew it was wearing down the boy, his insomnia was starting yet again. He was fidgety more, and always working. A busy mind is a distracted mind. 

Fury, walked over to Tony pulling him into his arms hugging him tight. Slowly caressing his hair.   
“ I believe you, sweetie but let’s move upstairs and get some food in your tummy.”

Tony face instantly tried to refuse, he didn’t want to come out of his refuge. Plus eating was icky. 

Phil having none of that. After talking quietly with Jarvis walked towards the boy and picked him up. Tony squeaked “ daddy no pick tones up before!

Phil smiled, “ after you told daddies you wanted a break. We decided to put our stress of not seeing you into working out. And yay. “Now you get to be carried. As well as when you get cranky we now have a secret weapon.”

Tony thought about putting up a fight. But daddy was warm and Tony was tired. He later his head down and started playing with his daddies fingers. Messing around with them. 

Phil smiled down at that boy, before he headed towards the elevator. Jarvis taking them to there kitchen promptly. Phil carries Tony towards his big chair, just to see how big Tony felt at the moment. 

Tony was feeling quite small, he was fighting little space for about a week straight. But wouldn’t let himself be little. But know his daddies were here and Tony could let go. 

Tony let himself lean against the table, rubbing his eyes, yawning quietly. He mumbled into his priceless glass table “ Tony’s tireds no needs food.”

Fury pulled his chair slightly away from the table, gently pushing Tony back in his chair before picking him up quickly. He sat in the now empty chair neatly setting tony back on his lap. Hugging him tightly to his chest. 

“ I think you definitely need food. You tend to forgot to eat when Phil and I aren’t around you.” 

“ But don’t worry it’s just something small, then bed time for you. Ah and before you argue daddy and I will of course join you. 

Tony nods, stuffing his thumb in his mouth instead of answering. Before slightly rubbing his hand over his arc reactor. Face scrunched up in pain. 

Fury finally understood why Tony had not been eating.   
“ Has your chest been hurting more then usual bunny?”

Tony whined, nodding his head slight at Fury. “Hurts.”

Fury nodding rocking Tony slightly. “Ah sorry bunny, don’t worry we’ll whip you up just a small bottle no food to worry about.”

Right as he stopped speaking Phil appeared, with a bottle in his hand. Handing it over to Fury. Taking a seat next to the two. 

Fury gently manipulated Tony till he was at least laying down more, before urging the bottle instead of his fingers. 

Tony accepted the bottle, taking a cursory drink, finding it didn’t hurt his chest just leaving a warm feeling in his body. 

Phil and Fury turned towards each other and smiled. They lived there little guy. Even big Tony has a place in there heart. He was there Tony after all. Which is why they didn’t think letting Tony into the Avengers was a good idea. Now it’s not for reasons you think. They know he’s strong and so much smarter then anyone in the room. They just from working at Shield, knew how they operated. 

They wanted to take away that pain from Tony but it seems they were already to late. Steve and him already had a fall out from talking about his devil of a father Howard. 

They knew how much, tony needed people. To help them even if they took all that generosity without a thank you. 

Which is why tomorrow it would be, all about Little Tony. He needed time to be himself safe with his daddies in his own home. 

With that thoughts, fury cradled Tony to his arms, picking him up. Before heading back up to there shared bedroom, he undressed his quickly but comfortable. 

He grabbed a pulled up, guiding Tony’s legs into the holes before gently leading him to bed. Tony got hot when he slept by what he said. Two super spy furnaces. 

Fury and Phil got dressed quickly, they didn’t sleep naked as they preferred, when Tony was in the middle it just felt wrong to them. When Tony admitted he felt asexual then. 

They soon joined him in the middle of the bed, each pulling an arm around to them. 

Tomorrow would be a fight for all of them but they were ready.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day of letting Tones be little

Phil woke up with a start, from years of training at Shield.  Even the slightest noise, his ears were able to pick up. He heard a quite whimper right before felt the bed move. 

He grabbed Tony gently right before he got off the bed, knowing if he left he'd be back to his workshop in seconds flat. 

He pulled Tony's body into his lab. Effectively trapping him for the moment. Jarvis realizing Tony's awake slowly begins to turn on the dim lights. 

Even though Phil knew Tony went to bed little last night, he also knew his insomnia was not on  his side. He was surprised they even made it to 6 am. 

While Phil woke up with a start, he was thinking of Tony and ways to help him try and get sleep. He also realized the boy was squirming trying to get out of the grip. Phil was maybe proud of that, he began working out just a little to be able to pick up Tony. 

He looked down towards Tony, " hey it's ok. I know your sleeps messed but you got 5 hours at least that's good."  Phil spoke, while slowly stroking his hair. 

Tony stills slightly but not completely, he clearly had energy pent up even from the little amount of sleep he just revived. 

"Could you let me go then Phillip, I would like to get some work done.", Tony said looking up towards phill.  

"While I know that's what you want to do, you also realize that with Fury and I staying with you for the time being. We also want you to be mostly little during this time.", Phil said with a gentle smile. 

Tony shook his head at that, " well that sounds fun and all. But I'm fine. You have work I have work. We age down when it's necessary." 

Phil knew the protests were coming, but just shook his head " I know that's hows it been sense the new shift, with the new group and all. But we're changing that, a new steady schedule will do wonders for your health."

Tony clearly didn't like that and began again to try and escape Phil's grip. 

Phil let him be for the time being but  then realized he felt slightly wet, he looked down at tony and saw a dark spot within his pull up. Ah, so the pull-ups leaked. 

Phil knowing Tony would still try to escape if he went to the bathroom alone, and he didn't want to wake Fury yet. He decided to pick tony up and carry him towards the huge bathroom. 

He shut the door slightly, but left a slight crack open. Knowing Tony might not admit but he always liked to have eyes on his parents knowing that they were in fact safe. 

He sat Tony on the toilet seat, before he started twiddling with the faucet. As we waited for the tub to fill he turned towards Tony. 

Tony would never admit it but he felt his headspace creeping up on him. 

Phil realized Tony was actually starting to feel small, when he looked around the bathroom looking quite confused on why he was sitting on the toilet. 

He looked up puzzled towards daddy. Waiting for his explanation. 

Phil smiled " just a little bath time darling, a quick clean up Tones. He spoke. Before standing Tony up, and helping him take off the soiled garment off. 

Tony looked down at it, before looking back at daddy.   
"Tones wet?"

Phil looked at his boy, before nodding slightly " just a small one. That's our fault. You were small last night. We should have put a diaper on you. Not just a pull up."

Tony nodded accepted the explanation, before looking around the bathroom once again. He slowly began sucking his fingers. As Phil turned to stop the water in the tub. 

Phil knowing Tony's hands weren't the cleanest at the moment, pulled them out of his mouth.  Shaking his head. " Paci after your bath, but no fingers."

Tony nodded " noes fingers." 

"Good boy," Phil praised. 

While water didn't bother little Tony as much as it did to Anthony. There baths were quite short. Tones just didn't like sitting for that long. Trapped in one little area. That daddy wouldn't let him get himself out of. 

Phil made sure, to clean up every bit of Tones skin. Making sure he was clean and smelt of paper soap before pulling the plug. 

He wrapped him, in the froggy towel, slowing drying him off. Making sure no water was left over on his skin. Before picking him up, setting him on his hip. Before walking into the closet. Looking for an outfit as well as a diaper for Tones. 

That was at the same time Fury slowly woke up. He looked down and realized while his upper body was quite warm. His legs felt cold and clammy. He looked down and realized. Ahh the joys of papa, waking up in a wet bed from Tones. 

He sat up, made quick work of stripping the bed. Before jumping in the shower, he didn't feel like smelling the whole day. 

Once he dried off, he wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to head to his room, just next door to Tony. Before Tones caught sight of him. He wasted no time before yelling.   
"Pa Pa." 

Fury smiled, heading over towards where the small boy sat on the floor. Moving away from Phil every time he tried to get clothes on the boy. 

"Hello my boy, seems you were up early today with daddy hmm?" Fury cooed down at the boy. 

"Tones wets bed pa pa, acciwents." Tony spoke stuttering slowly over the last word. 

"That's ok, accidents happen but it's good. Now our stubborn little Tony gets to have his tony time. With his daddies."Spoke Fury calmly. 

With both of the men helping each other, there was no more struggling to dress Tones. 

Phil laid  the boy gently down in his changing pad. He grabbed the supplies he needed for the diaper and slowly began. He wiped a small amount of lotion into Tones skin. Making sure his skin had no irrational left. Just smoothness. He poured some baby powder onto Tones legs and penis. Quickly efficiently wrapping the boys diaper into place. Snuggly into place. 

They grabbed him a cute clothes of just jogging pants and a sweater. Something easy to pull away in case of another accident. That tony might have during the day. 

With that down, they headed down stairs for a small breakfast.


End file.
